


The Hero Has Fallen

by nursal1060



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Deadpool feels, Deadpool loves Spiderman, Drabble, Feels, Jameson pays for this, Kiss before Death, Love gone wrong, M/M, Mercenaries, Murder, Murder Job, No Sex, Paid Murder, Pain, Promises, Sad, Sad Spideypool, Spideypool - Freeform, all feels, hero - Freeform, kiss, merc jobs, no happy ending, sad feels, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has one job: dispose of Spiderman. The problem is, he loves Spiderman, but he can't turn down this offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had last night that woke me up. It is very sad, so please be warned that you should have tissues handy T_T  
> (TW: Gorey details of Spiderman's death)

His face said it all. Fear, pain, panic. He had been paid well to execute this teenage hero. He had done his job to make it painless. Date him, love him, invite him over to his house.  
Now he, Deadpool, was leaning over him, Spiderman, and holding firm to the knife that he had plunged into his hero's chest.  
Spiderman coughed, and even if his eyes were hidden, Deadpool could imagine what they looked like under the mask. He asked, “W-Why?”  
Deadpool didn’t even try to pretend that he enjoyed this job as he said dryly, “I was paid to.”  
Spiderman gasped for air, and Deadpool knew that he had hit his lung, and it was probably filling with blood as he was struggling. Deadpool hurt in silence as he watched the blood gush out of Spiderman’s body.  
This was his hero. He looked up to Spiderman, he had for years, despite the age gap.  
Deadpool never imagined the day would come that he would kill his favorite hero. He didn’t even like the person whom he was completing the job for, but he was in debt for a favor to the man. And this was what he wanted. Spiderman gone.  
Deadpool moved the mask off Spiderman’s face so he could see the hero he loved. He looked shocked when he saw just how young that Spiderman actually was. His eyes were wide, his mouth was wide open, trying to take breaths that were only collapsing his body faster.  
Deadpool’s heart dropped as he saw Spiderman’s real face, especially as the tears ran down the young hero’s face. Deadpool’s eyes watered too.  
Spiderman begged, “P...pl...please...I...I-I...don’t...want t-to...die…” The words felt like daggers in Deadpool’s heart. He would love to pull the knife out and get the boy to hospital. He didn’t deserve this. Heck, Spiderman was the LAST person who deserved this.  
Deadpool’s lips quivered as he whispered, “I’m sorry.” He held the knife tightly as Spiderman grabbed weakly to his wrist to stop him. He felt the boy going cold.  
Deadpool pulled the mask up over his mouth, just so that his lips were showing and nothing else. He leaned forward and gave Spiderman a kiss. It was all he could do to distract the boy from the pain. Spiderman sobbed more and squirmed into the kiss as his heart slowed to a crawl.  
Deadpool pulled his lips away when he felt blood rushing into his mouth. He looked down. Blood had traveled up into Spiderman’s mouth, and it was clear from the way his eyes were frozen open, that the boy was dead.  
Deadpool covered his masked eyes with his bloody hand and wailed. He sobbed and cried loudly. He did the unthinkable, he killed his favorite hero. He spent the better part of the hour trying to stop himself from trying to kill himself again for doing this to Spiderman.  
He shakily reached forward to close the younger hero’s eyes and close his bloody mouth after he gave the boy one last kiss. He pulled the mask back over Spiderman’s face before reaching down to carry the newly deceased boy.  
He had to deliver this boy to his client. He, however, wasn’t planning to let this job do by unpunished.

“Deadpool! Good to see you! Is that-”  
Deadpool said dryly, “It’s Spiderman.” He glared at his client under the mask. Jameson...the one person in the city who never stopped believing that Spiderman was a threat. Deadpool walked into his office, with Spiderman in his arms.  
“How was it, Deadpool? To kill our city’s greatest menace?”  
Deadpool held Spiderman’s body closer, “Fucking horrible.”  
“Good job, you’ll get your 5 million right now.” Jameson pulled out two briefcases and opened the, They were filled with bills and gold.  
Deadpool slowly lowered Spiderman to the ground as he checked the legitimacy of the bills. They were real, and so was the gold. He tossed both back in the case and turned back to his client.  
Jameson dropped to his knees as he looked at the hero with the knife in his chest, “This is your best work ever, Deadpool! I am so impressed-”  
Deadpool pulled out a gun, saying, “You killed him.”  
Jameson turned around and asked, “W-What?”  
Deadpool almost yelled, “You killed my hero!”  
He held his hands up, “I-It was a job-” Deadpool pulled the trigger and watched Jameson buckle.  
Deadpool knelt back down to the young hero. He carefully removed the knife from Spiderman’s chest and put it in his pocket.  
He held the boy close and sobbed. He was not honorable, he was a merc who killed his only hero. The last person he looked up to. And it was no one else’s fault but his own.


End file.
